Hacking the Bat
by VampbaitInfinity
Summary: Just how far will the Batman go to take down his greatest nemesis? Our dark hero has to go underground and make some new friends in order to beat The Joker and his new apprentice. BatmanxOC JokerxOC Smut Lemons NC-17 You get the gist, bro.


**Author's P.O.V.**

Batman swung his great fist, just barely missing The Joker. His newest sidekick, Karma, flew toward him from the rafters, barely missing him with a kick aimed at his jaw that he ended up taking to his chest. She back flipped and landed on her haunches, The Joker jumping over her hunched shoulders and hurling huge bombs with happy faces on them at the Bat. Batman shielded himself with his cape as Karma used her powers to force the bombs toward his head and then expanded their casings with the opening of her hands, the bombs exploding harshly and knocking him unconscious.

"Good work, Karma. Nice use of your, er, force.", the Joker giggled, his voice sounding even more manic in the echoing atmosphere.

"Thank you, M-Mr. J...", the girl said, her dark cheeks flaming with her embarrassed effort to say the nickname . "Are we leaving now?"

"Yep! Got what I needed. Now all we gotta do is get this back to the boys in the kitchen."., he said smugly, stroking her silver hair gently as she tried not to let him wrap both arms around her waist from behind while she caused the concrete of the ceiling to contract and implode. "Bye bye, Batsy."

The last thing Batman remembered was the blurred vision of the two figures rising up into the dusty air.

* * *

**Batman's P.O.V.**

Alfred brought over a second set of antibiotics for the cuts under my left cheek as I forced the painless expression to remain on my face.

"Master Bruce, if it hurts you should say so. We can just do the procedure tomorrow once you are well rested."

"I've had worse, Alfred.",I commented, flinching as he pulled a shard of glass from my elbow that I hadn't even noticed.

My faithful butler held up the shard smugly, his other hand offering me a clean, not-ripped batsuit. What would I do without him? As Alfred wrapped gauze around my torso, I searched u some police reports on my laptop. What did I find so far?-not a thing. Once again the system hadn't found out a thing that I didn't know already. Breached secure property, assaulted personnel, a demolished roof-same old, same old. Looks like I was going to have to investigate...but where?

I thought for a moment, pondering on my options and who might be able to find Joker's hide out. Who was _alive _that still knew? And then it hit me! I'd heard of some super-tech who, if rumors weren't an exaggeration, that she knew _everything. _I turned to my laptop again, quickly searching the database for any recent reports on new villains or fight outbreaks in the worst parts of town. This is what the true villains would do to distract the law enforcement from patrols on the middle class. That just _screamed _suspicious. I sat up with an inaudible groan and began to put on my batsuit. I knew exactly what I had to do...

* * *

**Author's P.O.V.**

Myriads of files and programs flickered across the screen and a rapid clicking sounds echoed in the mostly silent room. Deft fingers pressed key after key, moving faster than the human eye could follow. The latest data and know how would appear, expand, and then disappear just as fast with the click of an 'X' icon. The glare from the enormous screen that took up the majority of the room seemed to be permanently imprinted upon a pair of black rimmed glasses, each lens lined in an almost invisible neon glow. Shallow breaths were one of the only sounds, a dull thud breaking an unbreakable concentration. An unruly lock of brunette hair escaped a behind an ear, this further distracting the knowledge seeker.

A sudden high pitched beeping could be heard and then, without warning, a tremor creeped up through the floor. Two automatic doors opened at the furthest recess of the mostly pitch black room. The doors closed in unison, the enclosement being bathed in silence again. The rapid clicking, however, did not restart. Instead, an irritated sigh and the sound of a chair creaking as it's back was straightened. The person in the chair reached up to adjust their glasses, taking their time to clear their screen and save a few documents.

"Sync.", came the undeniable baritone of The Batman.

"Hello, Batman.", she replied, finally standing and stretching her aching muscles, feeling each one crack and pop back into use.

"No one told me you were a woman.", he commented, still keeping his distance.

"Nobody ever asks. The people I'm involved with usually never have the time nor libido to deal with trivial matters like that. The question is, why are you?", she asked, turning toward the shadows and leaning back onto her desk. She removed her glasses, rubbing them clean with the hem of neon red, button down shirt.

"Most women don't assist madmen in destroying thousands of lives.", he retorted icily.

"I'm not like most woman.", she smirked, her full lips defined in red and curling with satisfaction at his speechlessness. "So why have you come? Trying to find a cure for the common cold? Or are you here for 'madmen' reasons?"

"I want to know where the Joker's hideout is."

"Oh! That's an easy one. The thing is, _why _the _hell_ should I help you? You just destroyed my hideout and left me so..._vulnerable._", Sync crossed her long legs, her tan skin seeming to glow in the dim light from her monitor. Though she knew she could not see him, she knew for a fact that she was getting under his skin.

" Thousands of lives are at stake. Joker has a new apprentice as well and she is nearly unbeatable. This could eventually effect you too.", he reasoned, his voice rising a bit in irritation. Momentarily, for no reason in particular, he looked her over, noticing how her black dress skirt rode high on her sun-kissed thighs. He growled low in his chest, becoming highly annoyed at both himself and the pointlessly attractive woman.

"Aw, did I upset the big, bad Batman? I'm sorry, but perhaps you should practice your skills in persuasion.", the woman remarked, taking off her glasses all together.

"Cut the crap. Where's Joker?", he bellowed, his voice so authoritative that it would have been yelling had it been any other person.

"You still haven't given me a reason why I should help you.", she giggled, clearly pleased with getting under his thick skin.

He took some deliberate steps closer, just a foot away from where she stood. "You _will_ tell me what I want to know.

"Or else _what?_", Sync challenged, her eyes gleaming with mischief.

"You will be immediately arrested and I will take away your little toys-that means no more internet, sweetheart.",

"What makes you think I haven't been arrested before? You think I can't freaking escape a jail cell? You insult me, Batman.", her voice lowering in a seductive manner. Batman almost gasped while watching her lick her red lips again, her eyes watching his expressionless mask with deep interest.

"I'll take you down myself."

"Is that a threat or a promise?", she leaned back as he stepped forward, her brown eyes seeming to glow in the darkness.

"If Joker destroys this city, I will destroy _you_.", he threatened, nearly nose-to-nose with her now. The tension in the air was raw, dangerous in it's intensity. She could just feel the malice burning into her from behind his mask.

"That seems a little dark for you, **_Bruce_.**

The next thing she knew she was on her back, the powerful man looming over her with his hand clenched around her throat. His body heat emnated from him, his breath scorching against her face. Though his teeth were gritted and his hold strong, she could not help but feel the undeniable bulge protruding from the crotch of his suit. She smiled wickedly, taking the tense moment as a chance to wrap her lengthy legs around his waist.

"Alright, Bruce.", she said this deliberately, her lips curling upwards again when his bulge jerked then grew at the sound of his name. "I am at your disposal. I'll help you find anything...you...want."

And then he was upon her...

* * *

**(Yes, short, I know! My best friend is gonna beat me for not making this longer but I promised her SOMETHING tonight. It was this, or my butt so I'm glad I am safe in a chair with the door locked and her taste satisfied. I will be updating in the following couple of days so be sure to check out my stories cause it could be ANNNYYYYY of them that gets updated. Especially because I have been trying to resurrect the ones that I had pretty much started months/ years ago. Anyways, I hope you ll will give me those reviews so that I know what ya think. I'll be back soon! Thanks!)**


End file.
